


Pillow Forts and Pills

by ShockSurprise



Series: 99 Sentence Starters [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence Starter~~ The pills seemed to call him as he stared at the medicine bottle on the night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Forts and Pills

     The pills seemed to call him as him stared at the medicine bottle on the night stand. Kageyama hated taking the stupid pills. Really he did. It  
made him feel weak, useless, and most of all, alone. After his "team" from his middle school abandon him, he fell. He fell harder than ever and somehow he couldn't pick himself  
back up again on his own. Even with friends he now had he was still lower than ever.

     According to his doctor it "wasn't his fault" and "there was nothing he could do at this point." Which to Kageyama was utter bullshit. He had  
always been able to pick himself up in times before that, why was this time any different? Accept, this time was different. It had now been nearly a year and he was still "just  
feeling low" nearly every damn day.

     Nearly every single day Kageyama was ridden with what his doctor called "depression." But Kageyama knew better. He wasn't like that. It was  
just a low point of his life. He could stop taking the pills whenever he wanted and be just fine. He knew that. 

     Kageyama thought about it for a moment. He opened the drawer in his night stand and quickly swept the bottle into the drawer that he never  
opened. With his parents mostly gone on what they called "business leave" he would easily be able to just stop taking them.

 

 

     "Kageyama, are you okay? You've been more sluggish and...i don't know, off lately,"Hinata said, the word coming out slightly more like a  
question.

     It had been a week since Kageyama decided to go cold turkey on his pills.And honestly, he had never felt worse. The pair was walking home,  
Hinata wheeling his bike along side him,

     "Fine, dumbass," Kageyama muttered.

     "Bullshit, ever since the beginning of the week you have been way lower and mopey," Hinata exclaimed.

     "Well if you knew that, then why did you ask if i was okay?" Kageyama asked questioning why Hinata was even bothering him about it.

     "Well, i know that midterms are coming up and that can mess people up pretty bad, but you're even snappier than the usual," Hinata shrugged.

     "Am not," Kageyama snapped instantly. 

     Then it hit him, he was snappier than usual.

     "See! You just did it right there!" Hinata Shouted, stopping and pointing up at his face.

     "Whatever, midterms are coming up and i don;t want to fail. Its cause of lake of sleep I'm sure," Kageyama muttered.

     "Take a break on studying and get some sleep tonight, okay?" Hinata asked.

     "What are you, my mother?" Kageyama shot back in an instant.

     "Yes," Hinata replied sarcastically. "But please, promise you'll get some sleep? Its the weekend and you have all weekend to study." 

     Hinata held out his pinky as they walked, one hand in the center of his handlebars of his bike balancing it.

     Kageyama sighed and linked his pinky with Hinata's. It had been come a bit of tradition that when they promised stuff they would always pinky  
promise. It meant a lot to Hinata and Kageyama knew that. 

     Kageyama looked up to the sky only to see dark clouds forming. They were still about 10 minutes away from Kageyama's house and then Hinata  
house was another 15 minute bike ride over the mountain. He knew a lot could happen 10 minutes and by the look of it it was going to rain.

     Suddenly a low ruble emitted from the sky. Kageyama looked back down looking forward down the road. 

     Hinata quickly looked up only to also see the dark clouds and lightning flashing in the distance.

     No sooner than Hinata could look down, he noticed the small droplets starting to coat the street darker. Another boom of thunder was heard in  
the distance, closer this time. He looked back up to see lightning slightly closer to the thunder.

     The pair continues walking getting pelted by larger and larger raindrops over the next few minutes.

     As the rain picked up, Hinata and Kageyama continued to walk faster and faster. Eventually Hinata got on his bike and Kageyama broke into a  
sprint.

     After a few more minutes of getting soaked by the rain, they reached Kageyama's house.

     It wasn't too big, but it sure wasn't small either. It was a 3 bed, 2 baths and 3 levels including the basement. Though, they didn't use the  
basement for much other than storage.

     "Hey, ill see you-" Hinata went to go speak but was cut off by the thunder that seemed was right next to them.

     "Ill see you on Monday!" Hinata shouted over the rain.

     "I'm not letting you get soaked and possibly struck by lightning, get in here!" Kageyama shouted as he unlocked his door and went inside.

     Hinata shrugged, put his bike on the porch, and went inside. 

     He had been to Kageyama's house before multiple times to study. So he already knew the layout of the house.

     Kageyama closed the door behind the two of them after getting his key out the lock. The stood in front the door, unknowing what to do.

     "Okay, Ill take the upstairs bathroom, you can take the one on this floor. We can toss all out clothes into the dryer when we change," Kageyama  
said.

     "I don't have anything with me and i need to call my mum and tell her i wont be home for a while, if at all," Hinata said, using his foot to take off  
his other shoe.

     "You can borrow clothes. They might be a bit big though," Kageyama said taking off his hoodie that was now soaked.

     They tossed their jackets up onto the hooks behind the door and parted to go take off their wet clothes.

     Kageyama hustled up the stairs and went to his room and grabbed his smallest shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that had a string that could  
be adjusted. He grabbed a shirt for himself and pajama pants. There was no use in putting on day clothes when he didn't plan on leaving the house again.

     Kageyama stripped down to his boxers and slipped on his shirt and pajama pants.

     He took his wet clothes with his down stairs so he could put them into the dryer.

     Kageyama rapped on the bathroom door downstairs and set the clothes outside the door. He picked up Hinata wet clothes from outside the  
door and went to the front door. He grabbed their jackets and went down stairs to the laundry room. He tossed the clothes into the dryer and set the dryer for 25 minutes.

     He went back up stairs ruffling his hair in an attempt to dry it. He smoothed it back down and shook it out as he went up the stairs.

     He went to the living room and found Hinata on the sofa using a towel to dry out his hair.

     "I borrowed a towel, hope you don't mind!" Hinata smiled.

     Kageyama let his body weight fall onto the sofa next to Hinata. Hinata slid slightly closer to Kageyama from the dip in the sofa.

     "Wanna play Mario Kart?" Kageyama said lazily. 

     Opening the cabinet under the coffee table grabbed the remotes and handed the 2nd player one to Hinata.

     "Hell yeah! Ill kick your ass at Mario Kart!!" Hinata exclaimed.

 

 

     After a few rounds of Kageyama beating Hinata game after game and Hinata getting more and more pissed off at his lacking ability to beat  
Kageyama Hinata threw his body back into the back of the couch. A small flash of lightning illuminated the room

     "This is impossible! How do that?" Hinata yelled out of frustration.

     "I have a lot of spare time to do this," Kageyama shrugged.

     "Ugh, okay okay. ONE MORE," Hinata yelled as he brought his body back up on the the edge of the sofa, elbows resting on his knees.

     "If you insist," Kageyama said lazily. He sat back, letting his back rest against the couch. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and took a  
deep breath and hit start.

 

 

     Yes another win for Kageyama. Hinata groaned, ready to throw his remote across the room thunder echoing him.

     "Okay, no rude remarks, no snarky comebacks, and no jabbing me in the side. What the hell is up with you Kageyama?" Hinata asked, genuinely  
sounding concerned.

     "I'm fine," Kageyama muttered resting his head against the back of the sofa, suddenly tired as ever. He let his eyes close longer than normal  
while blinking. He was getting a lot of flash backs from junior high that weren't good.

     "And no bite to that either! Dammit Kageyama! What the hell is wrong with you??" Hinata yelled, taking Kageyama by the shoulders and shaking  
him.

     Kageyama eye shot open and his arms shot up to put Hinata off him. He shoved him to the side so he fell on the sofa.

     Honestly at this moment there was so much wrong with him. But the thought of actually telling any form of living being that was horrific.

     "I said I'm fine, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, close to tears.

     Hinata sighed, letting it go immediately. Kageyama took a deep breath, making sure his tears didn't flow over.

     They sat in silence for a while until Hinata finally spoke up.

     "You wanna get take out or something?" He said, grabbing his phone from the table.

     "Sure," Kageyama said sitting back up, rubbing his eyes.

 

 

     They ordered a medium pepperoni pizza and ended up eating only half of it. Kageyama barely ate, not realizing just how gross food sounded at  
the time.

     "Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata said looking up from the pizza box with 1/2 the pizza still sitting there.

     "Yeah?" Kageyama said looking at Hinata who was still sat next to him on the sofa.

     "Where are you parents? Like you never talk about them and I've been here many times and I've never met them." Hinata said, suddenly  
becoming very interested in his paper plate with his 3 pieces of pizza crust on them.

     "Uh, business trip i guess? I don't really know. I never really see them. They're barely home. When they are im at school," Kageyama said rubbing the back of his neck. 

     "Waahhh?? Don't you get lonely here all by yourself?" Hinata said looking at Kageyama surprised than ever.

     "I've gotten used to it over the years," Kageyama said, tossing his plate on the coffee table.

     "Years?" Hinata asked, looking puzzled.

     "Oh yeah, it;s been like this since i was a kid," Kageyama said.

     "You know what we should do?" Hinata spoke out of the blue.

     "What?" Kageyama responded sleepily.

     "Make a pillow fort! I haven't made one since i was a kid! It'll be great!" Hinata yelled, putting his plate on the coffee table and jumping up.

     "Sure," Kageyama said, dragging himself up off the couch.

     "Where do you keep the blankets, pillows and tape?" Hinata asked.

     Kageyama decided against asking what the tape was for and stated listing closets and locations.

     "Left side, 3rd door is pillows and blankets. You'll have to go up into my room and get the tape. Its in my bedside drawer," Kageyama said  
mindlessly. "Ill put the pizza away, you gather all the stuff you can find."

     Hinata darted off down the hall and Kageyama went into the kitchen to put the pizza into the near empty fridge.

     He put the box into the fridge and looked out across the bar and saw Hinata flop down the massive pile of blankets, sheets, and pillows.  
Kageyama smirked to himself, Hinata got happy over the smallest things. 

     Hinata went upstairs and went into Kageyama's bedroom and went to his bedside table and opened it. The first thing he saw was a small orange  
pill bottle. Hinata picked it up, brows furrowed with confusion.

     It was prescribed to "Tobio Kageyama" and it was half full but the refill date was in a week. There had to to be more than 15 pills in the bottle.  
Hinata looked closer at the bottle and saw it was for Abilify. It was something Hinata had seen commercials on TV quite a bit about. It was for mood stabilization.

     Hinata quickly put the bottle back and found the roll of duck tape on top. He grabbed it and closed the drawer.

     Suddenly something struck Kageyama. Hos pills. In the same drawer Hinata was going to be in for the tape. Kageyama was automatically run  
over by fear and anxiety. 

     "Fuck he's gong to hate me, hes going to think I'm a freak, fuck fuck fuck," Kageyama cursed under his breath.

     Hinata skipped down the stairs, tape around his small wrist.

     "Okay, lets start building!" Hinata said quickly jumping onto the pile of blankets and sheets.

     "Maybe he didn't see the bottle? Hes acting totally normal?" Kageyama questioned silently.

 

 

     After nearly a hour of work, dragging all the bar stools to the living room, pushing the sofa back a good 5 feet, shoving the coffee table up to the TV stand, and not even using any tape, they had a perfect pillow fort. It included the TV so they could still play the new video game that Hinata wanted to pay that Kageyama bough a while back, all the sofa cushions, all the pillows in the house (including the ones from his and his parents room), and 2 fluffy duvets for sleeping on and under.

     They crawled into the fort and Kageyama fell face down into the pillows, exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep.

     Hinata crawled back out from the fort and suddenly the lights flicked out, the fort only to be illuminated by the glow of the television and the  
occasional lightning crack.

     Hinata crawled back into the fort only to the Kageyama laying face down in the pillows. 

     "Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata asked quietly.

     Only a small muffled mumble was heard from Kageyama.

     "Since when have you had depression?"Hinata asked cautiously.

     Kageyama immediately sat up and looked at Hinata seriously.

     "You did see that, didn't you?" Kageyama said looking concerned.

     "Yeah, i mean its not that big of a deal. I have ADHD, Which i have to take medication for," Hinata shrugged.

     "You- you do? Kageyama said choking up. He was so dead set on believing that Hinata would think he was a freak. But it turns out they were  
both mentally ill.

     "Yeah, I've learned to deal with it," Hinata shrugged again.

     Kageyama felt one tear slip down his cheek. He had no idea. I mean it made sense with Hinata's hyperactivity. But he didn't honestly thing that  
he would have been put on medication for it.

     "Kageyama, are you crying?" Hinata asked the second he saw Kageyama break down.

     Kageyama fell face first into the pile of pillows and sheets. Hinata scooted over slightly and leaned back against the sofa that was being used to  
support 1/2 the fort.

     Hinata rubbed Kageyama's back as Kageyama broke down slightly. His body was ridden with hiccuping sobs. Honestly, Hinata had no idea why  
Kageyama was crying or what brought it on, but Hinata rolled with it. He had never seen Kageyama so vulnerable like this. And honestly, Hinata was slightly taken back.

     "Hey i noticed that the refill date is coming up.......and there's still a lot of pills in there. Have you been taking them at all?" Hinata asked quietly  
as another roll of thunder went through the house.

          A small muffled answer can from the pillows and sheets that sounded like a no. 

     Hinata quickly crawled out of the fort and dashed up the stairs and went into Kageyama's bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of pills.

     He went down stairs, found a glass and filled it with water.

     Hinata carefully crawled back into the tent with the water and the bottle. He sat down next to Kageyama and put the 1/2 full glass of water on  
the coffee table under the fort just below the TV. Hinata tapped out a small white pill and closed the bottle. 

     Kageyama's hand was turned up like a vice claw. Hinata placed the small pill into Kageyama's waiting hand. 

     Kageyama sat up and and put the small pill into his mouth and grabbed the water and took a small drink. He instantly fell back down into the  
pillows.

     Kageyama's hand padded around the duvet in an attempt to find Hinata's hand. Hinata placed his hand on top of Kageyama's hand and rubbed  
small circles into his hand with his thumb. 

     Kageyama flipped his hand and grabbed Hinata's hand. Kageyama turned and laid on his back, pulling Hinata down with his head resting on  
Kageyama's chest. Kageyama intertwined their hands and wrapped his arm that was under Hinata's head around his 

     "Thank you, Hinata," Kageyama yawned.

     "Anytime Kags," Hinata responded closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Kageyama would be still really broken up about the whole thing from junior high. Like broken up A LOT. Plus his parents are never around. I feel like there would just be sometimes where he breaks.  
> Kudos and comments on this dude!! It would make me so happy!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
